Mientes
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: "Mientes" es la palabra favorita de June. [Mención de varios X-men].


**Nota:** Esta rubia salió de mi long fic "Buscando paz, en un infierno en llamas", así que creo que hay uno o dos guiños a esa historia, nada grave.

* * *

De un día a otro, June sabe cuando su padre tiene un negocio sucio en su empresa, cuando su madre sale con su amante, cuando sus amigas no son sinceras sobre sus trenzas.

De repente, aprende que todos son unos mentirosos y eso le da asco.

* * *

June finge que todo sigue igual, a pesar de que cada vez más personas la miran con desprecio. Ni siquiera cree tener una mutación, hasta el día en que uno de sus compañeros de clases le grita "¡Largo de aquí, muti!" y ella sabe que dice la verdad.

* * *

June tiene una palabra favorita: _Mientes_. Se llena de orgullo y sonríe cada vez que sus labios la pronuncian. Pero a nadie parece gustarle como ella.

* * *

Una día, June llega a la escuela con un gran moretón en el rostro.

—Parece que la niña que lucha en contra de las mentiras fastidió a alguien —se burla uno de sus compañeros.

June no dice nada en respuesta.

* * *

Los niños mutantes que reciben la noticia de que existe el Instituto Xavier, un refugio para mutantes, suelen cuestionar si solo se trata de una broma. En cambio, June, se encoge de hombros, desinteresadamente, para replicar un:

—Claro ¿por qué no? Ya estoy harta de todos por aquí de cualquier modo.

Jubilee y Coloso son quienes le tienden la mano para salvarla de la nueva malicia de sus padres. El tiempo que llevaban rescatando mutantes les enseñó a reconocer los sutiles pedidos de ayuda.

* * *

Resopla fastidiada cuando Kitty le indica la habitación que compartiría con otra niña de su edad. No tenía ánimos de hacer amigos, realmente.

La chica de cabello azul, con aire de "soy la más ruda de por aquí, pero soy más divertida que cualquiera" se presenta como Sumer, para luego escupir en un tablero adosado a la pared, desintegrando el lugar donde cae el ácido.

—Si no fueses tan antipática o sencilla, te llamaría Barbie —suelta despreocupadamente, mientras June se trenza el cabello.

Y June no puede evitar sonreír, porque sin importar que la estuviera insultando, esa chica era lo más sincero que había encontrado en los últimos años y le agrada.

* * *

Rogue tiene una clase en donde enseña a los niños a controlar sus dones y June tiene pésimas calificaciones en ella. Porque la niña no controla su poder y no le interesa hacerlo. Según ella, no hay motivos para controlarlo. No es como si le pudiera hacer daño a alguien, como Sumer, si no lo hacía.

—Cariño, a veces no es bueno juzgar a las personas —trata de explicarle, la sureña.

—A nadie le gusta que le mientan —replica de mal humor—. La diferencia entre todos y yo, es que puedo decirles mentirosos sin miedo a equivocarme.

Rogue habla con Storm, luego de eso. Y se le permite a June, prescindir de la clase. Ellos no podían ayudarla a controlar su don si no era su deseo.

* * *

No le agrada Iceman.

El rubio habla mucho, sonríe mucho y miente sutilmente, pero lo hace y eso le fastidia a la niña.

—Son mentirillas blancas —le dice Sumer, una tarde en que la rubia despotricaba sobre profesores mentirosos.

—Esas son las peores —replica de malas—. La gente las llama blancas para fingir que no está mal, pero son igual de nefastas.

Sumer está distraída planeando una travesura con su mejor amigo, como para prestarle la suficiente atención a June y decirle que debería relajarse.

—Solo te fastidia porque habló de Boston —la punza, cuando se sientan para el almuerzo.

—Mientes.

Sumer rueda los ojos antes de corregirse.

—Quizás no sea _solo_ eso lo que te molesta, pero sí una gran parte.

Esta vez June no replica y Sumer sonríe en una victoria silenciosa. Realmente no sabe qué más hacer con su amiga; la amante de la verdad; más que ser directa.

* * *

La secundaria mutante le enseña sobre familia, amigos y mentiras blancas que no son tan malas. Aunque la última enseñanza le vale los primeros años.

—Te gusta la verdad —le dice Storm, con la dulzura y fuerza con las que le habla a todos—. Pues la verdad es que aquí somos familia. Y la mayoría la pasó mal antes de la mansión, así que es difícil confiar de nuevo, pero suelen lograrlo.

Otra vez, June no puede decir su palabra favorita, así que sonríe antes de volver a la sala de recreación. Le suena a mentira, pero no es su don el que se lo dice.

* * *

Llega un tal Ben Fire a la mansión. Sus amigas dicen que es un gran escritor. A ella no le importa, las historias no le gustan. La ficción son solo un montón de mentiras, hiladas una tras otra y la gente las disfruta, aún sabiendo la verdad. A ella le sabe rancio en la boca y llega a darle nauseas.

El escritor, mutante y orgulloso, los embelesa a todos, habla sobre dignidad y poesía. Le agrada, a pesar de algún intento inicial de mentir, como todos, al final June puede oírlo tranquila, sin decir su palabra favorita.

Quizás no es mal tipo, a pesar de ser amigo de Bobby.

* * *

—Morirás sola —le dice Sumer, luego de que June terminara con su novio, luego de una semana. El chico mintió sobre su aspecto y ella se fastidió.

June solo hizo una mueca cuando no pudo decirle a la chica de cabello azul que mentía. Y eso parecía un poco triste. Porque en realidad, si seguía saliendo con chicos, moriría sola, porque a ella le gustaba la chica de cabello azul frente a ella y sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

* * *

Boom boom es fantástica. Llegó junto a Ben Fire y patea traseros como nadie. Brinda una clase de defensa personal y June descubre que las estúpidas clases de gimnasia a las que su madre la obligaba a ir para mantenerla lejos de casa para encontrarse con su amante, sirven de algo, porque es la mejor en la clase.

—Raven estaría dispuesta a enseñarte a usar algún arma —le ofrece en una clase.

—Gracias, pero no me interesa —replica sin detener el entrenamiento—. Puedo patearle el trasero y desarmar a casi cualquier idiota —le explica con una sonrisa de lado.

—Esa es la actitud, rubia —sonríe en espejo, más orgullosa de lo que le gustaría admitir.

* * *

June llora, mientras el escritor confiesa haberlos engañado. Mientras confiesa ser un terrorista, traidor. Mientras confiesa haberse burlado de su tan preciado don. Mientras confiesa ser Pyro.

Pyro le pide que lo delate frente a todos si miente, cuando jura haber dejado la Hermandad. Y ella, llorando, admite que es sincero. Pero ella está humillada, al recordar que su don no es todo lo perfecto que siempre trata de fingir: porque cualquiera que preste atención la puede burlar, porque _omitir_ y _mentir_ no es lo mismo.

* * *

Ella golpea el saco de boxeo en el gimnasio de la mansión. Las lágrimas recorren su rostro y las trenzas de su cabello comienzan a caer desarmadas con cada patada y puñetazo.

Está enfadada. Está jodidamente enfadada. Le mintieron en su cara y su estúpido don no se lo advirtió. Había dejado de ser cool. Había dejado de ser la chica en la que todos podían confiar. Su don tenía una falla. Su don podía ser burlado. Era humillante.

—Tienes cierto talento —comenta una voz reconocible a sus espaldas. No voltea a mirar. Porque reconoce esa voz, y suena sincera, aunque ya no parece valer de nada lo que su don diga.

—Sí, suelen decirme ese tipo de mierda —jadea inervada, para dar un nuevo golpe.

—Lamento lo que hicimos con Pyro, niña —le dice Boom boom, manteniendo las distancias, cuando cambia de lugar, ahora de pie en el lateral izquierdo de la más pequeña.

—Como sea, señorita Tabitha. —Patada alta—. Son los buenos. Si la señora Ororo y el señor Logan les permiten estar aquí, creo en ellos. —Puñetazo.

—No hay dones perfectos, June —replica calma.

La pequeña detiene su ataque a la bolsa.

—¿Qué?

—Todos los dones tienen fallas —explica—. No desconfíes de tu don, solo por una falla.

—No sabe lo que dice —murmura, para volver a golpear el costal, tratando de fingir indiferencia. Oye el resoplido despectivo de Boom boom y puede imaginar cómo rueda los ojos.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo decir que confías en el juicio de los demás y no solo un "verdad" o "mentira" —señala. Y June permite que el gruñido que intentaba contener escape en medio de una fuerte patada con giro—. No me mal entiendas. Es genial que bajes tu nivel de arrogancia, pero…

—¡No soy arrogante! —la corta.

—Por supuesto —dice sarcástica—. Crees en tus poderes por sobre todas las cosas, incluso al punto de darles rienda suelta y no te crees arrogante.

June se detiene para mirar a la otra mujer. Sus ojos parecen querer matarla con ese simple acto. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus manos cerradas en puño.

Boom boom la mira despectiva. Porque no es que moleste darle una paliza a una niña, si tiene que hacerlo. Le permitieron dar clases de defensa personal en la mansión de cualquier forma y June es de sus mejores estudiantes.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —pide. Para sorpresa de Tabitha, no hay berrinche, ni intento de pelea—. Dijiste que todos tienen defectos —se explica, cuando no recibe una respuesta—. Quiero saber ¿cuál es tu defecto?

—Mi don es estúpidamente destructivo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Solo sirve para eso. Son bombas, no es difícil de entender —dice con desinterés—. Pyro no crea el fuego, Rogue pasó años sin tocar a nadie, Wolverine vio más muertes de las que puedes contar —enumeraba— ¿Quieres que continúe?

June niega en un movimiento de cabeza, más relajada.

—Aprende a controlar tu don, niña. Y usa tus debilidades —le aconseja—. Eso es lo que hacen los mutantes poderosos —comenta cuando camina en dirección a la puerta—. Ah, por cierto. —Se detiene para hablar sobre su hombro:— tienes diez en mi clase. Tu patada alta es muy buena.

Intercambian una sonrisa y la mayor se marcha.

June, piensa que quizás volverá a las clases de Rogue.

* * *

Se desata una guerra y sus amigos terminan metidos en ella, para defender el Sueño de Xavier; y a ella le piden que interrogue aliados.

June duda, como siempre, sobre esos ideales y sueños lejanos. Pero acepta, porque no dejará a las únicas personas que la soportaron tanto tiempo. Porque esas estupideces de _ser una familia,_ se le antojaban verdad hacía tiempo.

* * *

June, ahora tiene un alias: True-Lie. No le interesaba tenerlo, pero lo obtiene de cualquier forma, porque luego de usar el traje X-men sus amigos parecen muy emocionados por tener nombres.

Va orgullosa a presentarse ante Pyro, porque siente que le debe algo después de casi morir para salvar a sus seres queridos.

* * *

June tiene 18 años. Controla su don, quiere ir a la universidad y finge no molestarle tomar sus cosas para marcharse. Tiene que huir, porque ese siempre fue el plan. Ella no va a usar el traje X-men otra vez. Ella no cree en el Sueño de Xavier, pero tampoco es una traidora. Ella puede tener una vida normal, porque su don puede estar inactivo si eso desea. Ella se va, sabiendo que tiene un lugar al qué regresar. Porque esa _mentira_ sobre la familia le sabe a verdad desde hace años.

* * *

 **Nota:** Saben que pueden decirme qué opinan en la cajita de comentarios, porque si no me lo dicen yo publico mierda sin detenerme o puedo escribir algo bueno si me guían un poco.

Una parte de mi está pensando en hacer un long fic con mis OC... pero puede ser una idea pasajera.

Be free, be happy.


End file.
